Shantae vs Ika Musume
Shantae vs Ika Musume is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixty-fourth DBX. Description Shantae vs Squid Girl! When things get hairy between these two, one of their lives will be cut short! Which one will dye in a close shave encounter? I'm honestly just writing this battle for the shear fun of it, and though I have one more hair-themed pun, I just need to mullet over! Intro Intro Location: Saliva Island - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. After fighting through a horde of enemies, Shantae pulled out a Bento Box, tucking into the food and tossing the now empty box aside and into the water before proceeding. Just after she left though, something rose up to the surface from under the water. The figure leaped out of the ocean and landed in front of Shantae, throwing the empty box into her face. "Here, you dropped this!" Ika Musume snapped. Shantae moved the box out of her face and glared. "Hey, who do you think you are?" she hissed. Squid Girl's voice grew louder. "Typical humans. They only care about themselves. Never stopping to think how their actions affect the ocean and the creatures that live there." She then cast two of her tentacles towards Shantae. "Well not anymore!" HERE WE GO! The half genie caught both tentacles in her hands and pulled Squid Girl towards her, slashing her with several shots from her hair before kneeing her away. Squid Girl dug her tentacles into the ground to break her fall, and Shantae pulled out the Flintlock Pistol, firing several shots at her foe. Squid Girl pulled up four of her tentacles and spun them in a circular pattern to protect herself from harm, then cast a fifth one at Shantae, wrapping it around her arm and prying the weapon out of her grasp. Squid Girl then rushed towards Shantae, tentacles still planted into the ground. She swiped them up, tossing dirt into the half genie's face to distract her while she slashed her with several strikes with her tentacle-like hair, knocking her back towards the edge of the island. As Shantae staggered back, Squid Girl fired another tentacle at her like a javelin. Shantae quickly drew her scimitar and slashed at the tentacle, forcing the squid to recall it. As she did, Shantae used the scimitar to bounce off the tentacle, pogo-jumping her way over to her opponent. Before she could react, Squid Girl found herself on the receiving end of a slash across the chest, followed by a nick on the arm. Squid Girl desperately surrounded herself with her tentacle hair, fending off Shantae's attacks. Once Shantae stopped her assault, the squid kid tackled her opponent down the trail, knocking her onto her back. Squid Girl then tried to impale Shantae again with her tentacles, but the half genie pulled up a mirror to protect herself. Squid Girl put all her might behind her attacks, trying to break through the mirror, but Shantae then summoned a Storm Puff, which hovered above the squid, shocking her with a bolt of lightning. Squid Girl shrieked in pain and terror, allowing Shantae a way back into the match. She slashed Squid Girl's face with a strike from her hair, then delivered a hairy uppercut to the ocean native. Squid Girl was sent soaring into the air, but spun her tentacles around like a propeller to keep herself airborne. Surprised at this maneuver, Shantae summoned another Storm Puff, which Squid Girl hovered away from. She then rushed down towards Shantae and spat out a large wave of ink, drenching the half genie in a dark substance. As Shantae tried to wipe the ink from her face, Squid Girl dropped behind her, grabbing Shantae by the legs and dragging her across the ground towards her. She then used all her tentacles to stab Shantae through the neck and body, killing the half genie. The ocean native recalled her tentacles, spinning them around to clean the blood from them. "And that's what happens when you mess with my ocean!" she snapped, heading back to the water. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights